<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The King and Queen of the Weekend by wildflower_daydreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334605">The King and Queen of the Weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower_daydreamer/pseuds/wildflower_daydreamer'>wildflower_daydreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, jonsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower_daydreamer/pseuds/wildflower_daydreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Sansa have started a secret love affair - hoping to keep it to themselves for the time being to curb the teasing they're bound to receive. But one drunken night might reveal it.<br/>Based on a few lines from Lorde's song Sober - "Will you sway with me? Go astray with me? We’re the king and queen of the weekend."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The King and Queen of the Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They weren't being so careful in front of their friends and her siblings now. Jon and Sansa's secret hook up from the previous weekend was being threatened with exposure due their drunken antics tonight.</p><p>Last weekend, thanks to his roommate's out of town family staying at their apartment, Jon decided to give them their space. Sansa most graciously offered her guest bedroom to him. The guest bedroom was not used once that weekend. That Friday night, as he and Sansa sat on her couch, the movie she put on having been quickly ignored, their bodies seemed to move closer to one another as they talked. The sexual chemistry that had been crackling between them lately was now a full on wildfire. One thing led to another - lips met, clothes were shed, and they moved to Sansa's room. The rest of the weekend was mostly spent in between her sheets, clothes were not needed. Despite the flirty, sexual texts that were sent between them that following week, it seemed to be an unspoken understanding that they wouldn't tell anyone of their tryst yet, wanting to keep it private and just enjoy their newfound fun together.</p><p>But the secrecy was now in jeopardy. They were celebrating Robb's promotion. Dinner at a fancy, new restaurant was followed by drinks at Margaery's. And there were a lot of drinks being made. The gradual drunkenness had lowered Jon and Sansa's inhibitions. They were cheered on as they climbed on top of the kitchen island’s counter to loudly sing an old song together and again as they did body shots off one another. Not by Robb, of course, he remained silent as his eyes narrowed disapprovingly at the scene. Their flirty touches increased, from only being done sneakily in private while they still had the wherewithal, to openly lingering touches in front of everyone. They were constantly at each other's side, often with an arm around the other. Their faces grew closer and closer whenever they drunkenly laughed. Their eyes often on one another with underlying meaning.</p><p>Arya declared she liked whatever was going on between them and that she loved them drunk together. She took a picture of the them as they slightly swayed with alcohol soaked brains, their eyes unfocused and with matching serious looks. They really thought they were pulling off hiding their secret love affair.</p><p>The next morning, as they laid in bed, both of their phones announced an incoming notification. Jon let out a sleepy groan into Sansa's hair. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. The lemon scent from her shampoo filled his nostrils. He held her body close to his, her back pressed against him, his manhood appreciating it very much. They were in her bed and very much naked.</p><p>"Morning," Sansa yawned as she stirred awake.</p><p>"Good morning," Jon whispered, kissing the back of her head. "How did we get  back here last night?"</p><p>"I think I remember an uber ride."</p><p>"Do you think anyone saw us getting into the car together?"</p><p>"I don't think so."</p><p>Jon reached for his phone and found a text from Arya, sent to both he and Sansa. It was a picture. A picture of the two of them looking quite tipsy and quite close. A message from Arya sat beneath it - <em>I'd ask if you two party animals had fun finishing out the night, but I'm sure I already know the answer.</em></p><p>"I think we've been found out," Jon stated.</p><p>Sansa let out a little laugh. "It was bound to happen."</p><p>Jon let out a sigh as he smiled. He'd miss the privacy they had, no one teasing them and no stern looks or warnings from Sansa's overprotective older brother/his best friend. But Jon was glad they could be out in the open, extremely happy to be able to have the beautiful girl of his dreams on his arm.</p><p>However, all thoughts were erased as Sansa subtly, but purposely, rubbed her rear against him, against his already growing hardness. His easy smile turned wolfish and his hands began to roam her smooth skin while her gentle moans filled his ears.</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>